Zero Commander
by Ichko
Summary: As Karin de la Valliére goes on a diplomatic mission through a strange portal outside of Tristain Academy of Magic, she finds someone she though death for over 2 years...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Karin on Earth**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Girls und Panzers. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Karin PoV.**

A most peculiar world.

That is what duchess Karin de la Vallerie found herself thinking over and over again.

It has been 3 weeks since that anomaly opened right outside of Tristan's academy of magic. This anomaly was apparently a portal connecting to a another world, a totally different one at that. First came that man, clad in black clothing, escorted by people in green and black uniforms, holding the most peculiar of rifles. At first they spoke total nonsense- literally – no one can understand them. When they realized that they attempted to communicate again, this time in some form of Albionian dialect.

Apparently they came from a totally different real of existence all together and this anomaly, portal, connected the academy with, according to their words, one of the largest cities of their world. But the numbers they spoke of people living there…millions….MILLIONS in a single city! That's impossible! But putting that aside they brough up something even more unbelievable- their world has not and never had any magic! Impossible the idea, the claim-heretical!  
But be it as it may, the man in black clothing, apparently an ambassador named Kurosaki from a country called Japan , requested that some form of talks be held so that an agreements can be reached by the two countries whole's soil that anomaly connects. After all, with magic you can never know for sure. That portal can remain open, well, forever!

And now here I am, with Princess Henrieta de Tristain and a few of the other major nobles of Tristania ,standing before the portal looking at the swirling greenish-purple matter that made up the portal. We are to go to "the other side" ,in a city called Tokyo, the capital of the country which is now connected with my homeland.

"So it is as if going through a really tight, ice-covered tunnel?" Asked her majesty meekly. The princess was quite young, barely out of her teen years , and yet here she was, handling this complicated and delicate matter. While she was trying to put up a brave face it was quite obvious she was afraid from going through the portal

"Yes , that is the closest thing I can think of that can describe the sensation of going through, but it is perfectly safe." answered Mr. Kurosaki " Well, we still don't know if your magic will not react in any way to the portal, but it is unlikely."

The princess nodded slowly, still looking uncertain despite the reassurance.

I quietly moved next to her and said:

"We must get going your majesty. They are already expecting us and we are running late. It would not make a good impression to be late for our first meeting with out new…..neighbors."

"Very well then" she responded and gently stepped into the swirling mass, still hesitating if only a little.

As soon as her hand touched ,it she disappeared entirely. Mr. Kurosaki went second, and with a nod to my fellow nobles I followed through. The sensation was exactly as the Terraian* described. But he forgot to mentions that including the squeezing sensation there was a second one, as if someone has tied a rope around your waist and was pulling you forward, and doing so very sharply. It barely lasted 10 seconds before I felt the sun on my face again, and as I looked around I had to restrain myself from gaping.

* * *

We were standing on a large square in a city unlike any I have seen. The square was designed like a semi-garden of a sort, with threes and flowers around the edges and a fountain in the middles. Around the park went roads , and on those roads , some form of chariots, in different shapes and sized were moving around but the most interesting was the fact that there were no horses pulling them. These people claim there is no magic in this world and yet how can these…chariots if you can call them that, move with something to pull then. But that was not what stunned me into silence. It was the buildings. So tall were they, it appear as though they were piercing the heavens. They were taller then any tower or castle on our world and yet on the outside, it appears as though they were made from glass. Castles of glass….As I was coming out of my stupor I caught the twinkling eyes of Mr. Kurosaki. He was standing to the side, eyes us with amused if the smirk on his face is anything to go buy. Putting back on my mask of Karin the heavy wind, I send a gold glare in his direction, which was rewarded with a even bigger smirk. He then turned to the princess and began to speak:

"Now then, It would be sunset in less then 3 hours and the meeting will be held tomorrow. We have prepared rooms for you in one of hour hotels. We als-"

"A hotel?" someone from behind me , I believe it was Lord Grandpre, cut him off.

"Think of it as a inn. Hotels have different rankings based on the quality of the services they provide, that ranking going from 1 to 5 stars. For you we have reserved a 5 star hotel. You will feel as if you are back in your estates on Halkegenia." Explained our ambassador-turned guide" Now then, as I was saying we have prepared transportation to the hotel. If you would please follow me."

And with that he started moving to a line of immobile horseless chariots that were on the side of the park. While the chariots to which we were heading were pitch black, next to them were standing white and green painted chariots with blue and red flickering lights on the roof. On the side of it there were some strange characters, appearing as if a child was drawing random lines, and next to them, with halkegian letters was written "Police" whatever that means. I assumed it was some form of escort or law enforcement, because, as soon as we went into the car, as mister Kurosaki referred to the chariots just before we entered them, they started moving parallel to us on the road . It was not 10 minutes later that we were standing before another one of the "castles of glass" as I have come to refer to the tall glass towers that made up most of this city.

We got out of the chari-, cars and stood at what appeared to be the entrance to the tower. Mister Kurosaki came out of the car and offered a hand to the princess, with which he apparently shared a car. As they were coming over to our group he began to speak to her highness.

" Your majesty , I will return tomorrow around 9 to escort you to the meeting . In the meanwhile I trust you will find a way to enjoy your stay here for the night. The personal of the hotel have been instructed that you are not from our world, and as such do not hesitate to ask then any question about matters you do not understand. If that would be all, Your majesty, ladies, gentleman, I wish you the best of night."

And with that he turned and went back into the black chariot….err…car. As the car left we turned to the entrance to find people clad in what appear to be this…hotel's uniform, consisting of black suit, similar to the one mister Kurosaki wore, but instead of white shirt it had a purple shirt and that strange object that hang from his neck was missing.

A man stepped forth and in heavily accented Albionian he said:

" Good evening, I will be your butler for the night so if you would please follow me to your rooms we so that we might get you settled." He gave a small bow to us all and a larger to for her majesty alone.

After we went inside the tower, we entered this strange box that apparently was called an elevator or lift and it's usage was to go between floors without using the stairs. While skeptical at first, we all went inside the box, and a sliding door close behind us. On a panel behind us digits started changing, going from one all the way to 35, where it stopped and the sliding door opened. At the end of the hallway, through the window I can indeed see that we have risen up , and if the digits meant floors, by 34 floors. After each one of us were led to the rooms by a servent, I requested the man, which was the same as the one that spoke to us on the ground level, to stay and answer a few of my questions about all that has happened today.

I understood a lot of things from our lengthy talk. To begin with the cars were indeed not moved by magic but by something called an engine, those strange cars that drove parallel to us were police cars, and policeman were law enforcement people who maintain the order in the cities, and that finally the really tall buildings were called skyscrapers, a rather fitting name if you ask me. After that I began to question him about the different items in the room. If I was to spend the night here I was going to spend it comfortably. Apparently those spherical objects on the ceiling were called lights and they provided light at night by hitting that button on the side of the wall. After I asked him about the strange black box sitting on nearby commode , he offered to show me how it works, for it would have been easier then trying to explain. It was called a television, or TV for short, and it's purpose was to show images captured by something called a camera. He took a strange object in hand with many buttons on it and pressed a red one in the corner and the TV lighten up. It showed a hill, and on this hill strange objects that resembled boxes with cannons were lined up against other boxes with cannons. They were moving , shifting positions, each group trying to outsmart the other. While those on the hill were a variety of dark colors the one on the lower ground were all painted like dessert sand. It was easy to determine which were the commanders by the flag flowing next to the tank, as my helper quickly explains. These tanks, were apparently war machines, but now they were used for sport, something called Panzerfahren.

"And when a tank is hit, if the hit is determined to be deadly if they were using combat rounds, a white flag will automatically be raised and the tank will become immobile. The current objective is to take out the flag tank." As he finished explaining I saw another tank, while dyed the same as the one at the base of the hill, was apparently allied with the ones at the peak, because as soon it was spotted among the lines of the yellow tanks, they all turned and the cannons tried to take aim at it. The insured confusion was used by the commander at the top because as soon as the sand-colored ones started turning, the ones at the top came out of their tranches and opened fire. I saw what my helper meant by a white flag will pop out, for 5 seconds after the firing started 1 tank was already out.

Then the tanks at the peak formed into a column and charged strait down, apparently trying to leave their unfavorable position at the top, where they were surrounded. As they passed and began moving away from the enemy lines, they raised a white smokescreen , covering their retreat. Whoever their commander is, he was smart. As the column moved away from the still disordered sand-painted tanks, a part on the top of the flag tank opened, and a person, apparently the commander, came out to inspect the situation. But when I looked upon the commander I could not believe my eyes.

Here in this world…after two years since she went missing. The one person I though death ,no matter how much I hoped for her to be still alive. I stood, stunned , staring at the face of a girl with pinkish-red eyes and strawberry pink hair.

My baby girl.

**My Louise.**

* * *

**Now guys this is the first chapter of Zero Commander. Incase my bad spelling and grammar didn't point it out yet I am not native English speaker, and to top it all this is my first fanfiction ever. Actually it is my first attempt to write something at all.**

**Now on to the story. I had this idea for some time. The story takes place 2 years after the original timelines of Zero no Tsukaima, but all those things like Albion rebellion and all that after have not yet taken place. I am moving them into the future so that I may use them if I decide ever to return the story back to Halkegenia. The characters are the age they are supposed to be 2 years after the original timeline. In GuP it is the time of the final battle. It is important to point out that I have not read any of the manga or light novels for any of the two animes and all my knowledge is based on the animes.**

**Incase you didn't figure it out yet I am replacing Miho with Louise. Miho is still in the gank with her crew, she is just commanding another tank, for which i have put up a poll.**

***-I called mister Kurosaki Terrarian. It is quite simple really. It gives a way to make difference between people from both words and it is not entirely made up. After all the latin name of Earth is Terra and I though it would be lame to call one Halkigenians and the others…well…Earthlings?**

**Finally I have no idea where to take the story. I had the idea for the beginning but beyond that I have no idea. I might end it in sort of drama way with mother daughter reuniting and returning to Halkegia or I could perhaps have Louise and the whole tank gang going to Louise's home world with the tanks and all. As I said I have no idea what to do. Karin and Louise are definitely going to reunite but beyond that I don't know. I might put up a poll on my page for that or you can simply leave me some ideas in the reviews.**

**Any reviews, excluding flames, will be greatly appreciated. If I made any mistakes in the sense of canons of the two universes or if I made Karin a little too much out of character please point it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Pink Zero**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Girls und Panzer.**

* * *

**Louise PoV**

We won…If only barely…

Our variety of tanks ranging from German to French to Japanese to American against some of the heaviest tanks….ever. From our nine tanks, only 5 were a match for our opponents in a strait on battle. If it was not for Miho's brilliance, who I believe should be the commander instead of me, and two findings we made 2 days before the battle, I am absolutely sure we would have lost.

**2 days earlier**

We were back on our ship-school.

The car club have apparently found a Porsche Tiger and brought it into a working order…well, it breaks every five minutes, but that gun would definitely come in handy against our opponents for the finals….the Kuromorimine, or Black Forest Peak girls High School, who's strategy rely on fielding a large number of heavy tanks in order to counter Pravda girls High School. As I was still looking at the tank, Miho's phone started ringing.

"Yes? Yes. Really?! That's awesome! Be there is a minute!" she ended the call and turned to me.

"Louise-san, remember those three kendo club girls that wanted to join, but we had not tank for them, and we told them that if they find a tank they, can pilot it." She said barely suppressing the growing smile on he face.

"Let me guess.. they found a tank. Where and which tank?" I asked, trying to remain calm and not start grinning like the girl in front of me. Another tank would definitely be a welcome addition, no matter which one it is.

"Well they couldn't say which tank, just that it was huge. As for the where-section 00." Section 00…I try to push down the feelings those digits bring to me. The digits that marked me for most of my life on my former world, and not in a good way.

I followed Miho-san down into the lower parts of the ship. Even if I put aside the meaning of the number of said section, I could not help but fail to see the logic. I though all counting started from 1 or in this case 01. I guess they just added the section in the last moment and were too lazy to rename all others. The sections was on the back of the ship, and the entire section was one room, or rather a hangar. I assumed that this place was some sort of junkyard if the many different machines scattered around is anything to go buy. Cars, fridges, TV's . All of them scattered along the edges of the room-hangar. We saw the kendo club girls at the base of a pile of junk in one the corners, and at the base of the pile a tank was sticking out. Not just any tank. A pitch-black, if a little rusty, Panzerkampfwagen Tiger Ausf. B, more commonly known as Tiger II or King Tiger.

"Looks like you finally have your own tank, Louise-san. Congratulations!" spoke Miho, the grin on her face from upstairs still present on her face. She turned towards the three girls standing next to the tank. "You girls want to pilot this tank under Louise-san here?" she asked them while gesturing to me.

A chorus of_ 'Hai'_ followed and all three girls turned to smile at me. I could not help the smile from my face, even if there was a small blush present on my cheeks. My own tank and my own crew. Probably the best day of my life.

As we called the student council to arrange for the tank to be picked up from down here and started heading upstairs, Miho asked me what my emblem shall be.

"So, Louise-san, what shall be your emblem? It has to be something unique and connected to you or the tank. Perhaps the zeros of the section name?" oh how close she was to the zero been connected to me.

"But it has to be an animal and what animal can spell zero?" I asked trying to, indirectly, get her to drop the zero-themed emblem idea.

"Well, we could go with a serpent… NO, I got it! A chinese dragon!" a dragon…. another think to remind me of my homeland. Reluctantly I agreed, after all, even though I was the commander I still respected Miho-san greatly, even to the point at which I believe she should be the commander instead of me.

Two hours later, me and my new team were standing before our new tank. The tank was actually in perfect working order, excluding the broken right track and little rust it had on. In the time while the tank was brought up to the surface , I went with the kendo girls to do some 'team bonding'.

All of them were overly serious and appeared calm at first, but each of them was unique in their own way. Two of them constantly fought one another, while the third tried to stop them, but I could see it was more of a friendly squabble then anything serious.

The first girl had long black hair, tight in a ponytail which reaches her mid-back, and had dark brown, almost black eyes. Her name is Mayumi Asuma. She was the most serious of the three and was the best fencer in the club overall. She wanted the position of gunner.

The second one had golden blond wavy hair, which reached her waist, and had piercing blue eyes. She introduced herself as Chiyo Kagome. She was a calm person, always smiling, but beneath that is a rather fierce fighter. A bit like the double personality thingy . She took the position of driver.

And the final girl had short brown hair, barely reaching her shoulders, and honey-brown eyes. Nori Koboyashi was a very shy and timid girl, and very clumsy, if the three times she spilled her milkshake is anything to go buy. She was going to be the loader….I just hope she doesn't drop shells as much as she drops milkshakes.

With those positions taken I guess I will have to double as commander and radio operator.

By the end of the day we repaired the right track and repainted the whole tank in gray paint with black spots . Finally we put our new insignia on the side. A pinkish-red chinese dragon biting his own tail forming a zero. I was still not sure how I felt about that mark. I could only hope that in this world, the zero would bring me luck, unlike in some other worlds….

**Present**

Miho should be the commander… she was the one that helped when one of our teams got stuck in the river. She was the one that came up with the idea to bring down the Maus. She was the one that took out the enemy flag tank.

It was rather dramatic really. Sister versus sister, one on one in the yard of building. Maho Nishizumi ordered all of her tanks to pursue me while she went after her little sister. A move that eventually cost her the match. My tank been able to withstand the shelling led the enemy group away from Miho-san, with Leopon team driving behind me as a shield while Duck and Rabbit were moving alongside the enemy column, harassing them , going in between them. Rabbit team even led the Jaghtiger to a trench in which it overturned, breaking his cannon in the process. It was a good 'kill' but we lost another tank . While that was happening our tank destroyers, Hippo and Turtle teams moved in to assist Anglefish team against the enemy flag tank.

In the end both were taken out. While having powerfull guns they are not very good at urban warfare, the fact that they lack a turret not helping either. They should have picked a position and waited for the enemy to come into sight instead of chasing them, but what is done is done. While the enemy was busy taking turtle and hippo, Miho's tank moved behind her and fire at the lighter armor at the back of the tank, disabling the enemy flag tank and ending the battle.

In the end I did nothing but run, while it was Miho who made this victory possible.

Later , after we were given the victory banner, we were told that the next day we are to have a parade in the capital, with all school participating with all their tanks.

The capital… I was reluctant to go there. I heard from the news that a portal opened their connecting this world with another. Connecting this world with my former home. Even worse nobles from that land came here for negotiations to be held. With the portal connected to Tristain and all major nobles coming here I was sure there would be someone from my family and I had no wish to even come face to face with anyone from it. Mother, father and sister Eleonoire always looked down on me, as been nothing more than a failure which should be married of as soon as possible. And then there was sister Cattleya… she never looked down or me, she was the only one that was kind, understanding…loving. But even then I did not want to go back. Going back to her was going back to everything else, going back to been a zero.

Still the others were ecstatic of leading a parade and I could not let them down. I would do it for them, for my friends…for my comrades.

* * *

**Karin PoV**

I still could not believe it.

Even after it ended I just stood there staring at the television, not moving an inch, my mind trying to comprehend what was I seeing.

My little girl was in this world. I was known as Karin the Heavy Wind, with a cold mask on my face and a Rule of Steel in my mind. But that did not mean I did not care for my little girls. All of them are little girls for to- Eleonore, Cattleya and… Louise. my youngest daughter which disappeared two years ago during the spring-time familiar summoning.

I still remembers that day as if it was not two years but two weeks. I was sitting in the living room, expected a letter that stated that my daughter has finally done a spell right, summoning a familiar worthy of a la Vallerie. I received a letter indeed, but it's content was different. It said that during the summoning another of Louise's trademark explosions occurred, but it was a much more powerful then they usually were. Powerful enough for nothing to be left from her daughter. I could not believe it. My mind was going haywire, on one side my hearth was refusing to believe it, on the other my mind, still under the influence of The rule of steel, was telling me that no one would dare lie to the la Vallerie family. I remember sending away all the servants before letting my tears fall, for no one can see me weak. Not even me husband. I fell asleep that night right there, in the room where I received the letter, my eyes puffy and the now soaked letter still clutched in my hand.

And now here I was, her mind barely registering the fact that there was to be a victor's parade the very next day. When I finally comprehended the message I understood it's full meaning. My daughter was coming to the capital and she was going to be leading the parade. I was going to see my baby girl, even if it is from a distance.

I thanked the man that was showing me around the room before sending him away so that I may think over everything. When he left I sat on the bed and stared at the TV which was showing moments from the battle focusing multiple times on Louise's tank. What caught my attention was the pink zero on the side. I was well aware of the nickname which my dauther had at the academy and although not happy about it there was really nothing I could do to remedy it.

Thousand of thought swarm my head. Will I be able to talk to how? What do I say? Will she want to have any contact with anyone from Tristain at all. Considering the technology that this world has and how easily information is spread, I am sure Louise knows about the portal and some of Tristain's nobility coming here. If she wanted to return she would have made effort into contacting the authorities or simply going through the portal back. The fact that she didn't can only mean that Louise no longer sees Halkegenia as her home and has no desire to return there.

Perhaps I could request a meeting with her when I see Mr. Kurosaki tomorrow. But what do I use as an excuse… saying she is my daughter would not work as probably Louise never revealed she is from another world. I guess I will decide my course of action tomorrow when the ambassador comes here to pick us up in the morning.

And with heavy though running through her mind duchess Karin de la Vallerie fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Louise PoV**

I was not happy. Not. At. All.

Not only do I have to lead this parade, but the route passes right next to the hotel where the Tristainian nobility is staying. Even the though of running into one of them… but I will try to keep an open mind. They will most likely consider this below then and will not even watch it, been the snobs that they are, believing that anyone that cannot do magic is below them.

"Let's get into the tank, commander, it is almost time." Said a gentle voice behind me.

It was Chiyo-san, my driver. As we started moving towards the tank, we saw Mayumi-san and Nori-san just finishing attaching the red victory flag to the back of the turret. As I gazed upon the banner gently flowing in the morning breeze, I felt myself swarm with pride. It was our achievement. Something to which I contributed, something for which I fought. It was a symbol that I was not a complete failure. I wonder what mother would think if she saw me now…me been a commander, just like her…. but me wanting to please her is in the past. She would most likely scoff at me saying that I am a disgrace which can only command and operate a commoner's machines. I was actually surprised that she didn't disown me after my first year at the academy after I failed to perform even a single spell for the entire year, while everyone around me, even that damn germanian Von Zerbst displayed some form of magic.

But that is in the past.I am no longer Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, noble of Tristainia . I am, as the locals would say, Vallerie Louise, citizen of Japan, and commander of Ooarai Girls High School's Sensha-dou team.

As we finally got into the tank and I assumed my position on the top of the turret I turned around to see how the others were progressing with the formation. It was decided for all schools that instead of a single column the commander would be in the middle with the rest arranging themselves in two columns behind him.

We would go first, followed by Black Forest Peak, Pravda, Saunders and St. Gloriana. There were more teams into the competition but they refused for different reasons. Right behind me were Miho and Erwin's tanks, with them sticking out of the commander's hatch. With a quick nod to them, which they both returned, I turned forward and in the in the headset I gave a simple order, which this time, instead been carried only to my team was carried to all teams.

"Forward" and as one all tanks started moving.

We moved for a few minutes before we reached the actual area of the parade, and when we rounded the corner I was stunned.

So many people, all of them cheering us on. Even the teams that lost had their fans among the crowds that had gathered on both sides of the street. I felt proud unlike any time before. Back on Halkegenia people showed me respect because of my blood or of fear what would happen if they did not, but here… no one forced these people to come and yet here they are, cheering me and my comrades on, as if we are heroes returning from actual combat. I tried to keep a strait face but the emotions raging inside of me were too much. Before I know it I was both smiling and crying as I waved to the crowds.

The moment was so powerful that I did not realize that we have reached the intersection of the hotel where Tristainia's nobility is staying. On the second floor of it there was a ledge which served as a outdoor restaurant/cafe, and there I spotted the people I was hoping not to run into. While I only knew their children it was not that hard to deduce who is who. Gramond and Grand Pre were easy to distinguish with how much their sons resembled them. There are others, with bizarre hair colors and odd clothing that immediately pinned them as Halkegenians, but it was the two people sitting on the table closest to the edge that threw my emotions into chaos.

One was a woman in her early twenties with short purple hair and white dress. She appeared to be crying while holding a hand to her face in utter shock._ 'Henrietta'_ The princess of Tristain and my childhood friend, but it was the person sitting next to her that left me speechless.

It was her…my mother … she sat there looking strait at me, but instead of the cold look I was so used from her , this time it was different. It help no expectation, no coldness. The look spoke of pride. Her eyes appeared to be glassy…as if she was restraining her tear 'don't be foolish. This is mother, she does not know how to cry'. She then mouthed the words_ 'I saw'_ and gave me a nod, but that was enough for me to understand.

She knew from yesterday that I was here. She saw the whole battle…. And she gave me a nod. To most it would be a simple gesture, but it meant the world to me. After years of failing she finally gave me some form of acknowledgment, even if was a simple nod.

I tried to put the best emotionless mask that I can and returned the nod sharply, before, with all my willpower, turning my head back forward towards the road outlined by the cheering crowds. I knew now that it was inevitable. I will have to meet with my mother and she will most likely try to drag me back. She probably will not give me a simple hug after been gone for 2 years. I fully expect her to say _'where have you been for these two years, disappearing like that, what a disgrace'_ , but that remains yet to be seen.

I will meet her, but I am not leaving this land, for it gave me more then Halkegenia ever did. It gave me friends, comrades. It gave me a future which I can choose for myself.

It gave me a** home.**

* * *

**Aand another chapter done.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites or even views in general.**

**While originaly i had the idea of Louise been the one in the Panzer IV, with Miho taking another tank, most people actually still wanted her to be in a Panzer IV and having 2 identical tanks kinda crashes with the style of there not been two identicle in Ooarai's team. So in the end i changed Louise's tank two the second most popular- the Tiger II.**

**I know...the way i added it was kinda lame and i created 3 OC...please don't kill me (begs)**

**Now about Pannthour's review. I understand where you are coming from about GuP been basiclly Miho's story, but this crossover is not about her. It is about Louise coming into our world and becoming a tank commander. Furthermore Halkegenia's timeline is not frozen. If you really think about it the events in the original Zero no Tsukaima timeline would have started even without Louise and Saito's interference. Their main purpose was to counter the events there, which now i might have Louise and her tank gang counter if i decide to return the story in the Zero no Tsukaima universe. And finally about Karin. While i might have made her a little two soft, especially in this chapter, if you have watched the final episode of the forth season you will see that during the wedding Karin is smiling, which kinda proves she is not heartless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The Meeting (rewritten)  
**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Girls und Panzer**

* * *

**Karin PoV**

The meeting did not go as planned.

We came here, in this completely unknown land, simply because we were looking for allies. With the fall of the royal family in Albion and the alliance they signed with Galia, the political situation was not looking favorable for us. It did not help the fact that the new Albionian government sent a captured letter to the Germanian emperor. I am unaware of it's content, but almost immediately the Germanians cancelled the planned wedding of the Emperor and Princess Henrietta. If the threat of invasion was not imminent, we would not have come here so easily, or even at all. When we came, we were willing to offer anything, as long as we have a strong ally, or any ally, on our side.

Their answer was unexpected to say the least. They said they are unwilling to take sides in a completely unknown world without a very serious reason. Furthermore, after the last great war of this world, this country publicly swore off war as a whole, and now only maintains a defense army. Even if we were allied to them, if we are attacked they will not act unless they themselves are attacked, which considering they are in a whole different world is basically impossible.

But there is still some hope. We would be able to purchase weapons from this world. They described our weapons as primitive and basic, our tactics as simple and easy to outmaneuver. My mind flashed back to Louise's match and I can't help but agree. Only ten of those weapons , those tanks, would be enough to turn back Albion, maybe even Galia if we are lucky.

But that still leaves the problem of who would operate them. Our worlds are vastly different. Everyone here could read and write, while in our world only the nobility and a few peasants can. Furthermore we are not used to warfare with these weapons. Having a marshal learn how to field such machines would take time, and time is a resource which we are swiftly running out of. We can have personnel from their military teach our armies, but they cannot involve themselves directly, for it would be seen as an act of war.

As for the weapons we can purchase, we do not have that many options. Putting the fact aside that no nation would sell their latest technology unless we are close allies,we do not have 'airfields' as they called them, thus the air force is out of the question, and the navy is impossible to be brought into the picture as both ends of the portal are inland.

That only leaves infantry, artillery and armored vehicles.

Purchasing their guns and learning how to use them would be easy, but we would not be able to purchase a big enough number to make a difference.

Their more modern artillery heavily relies on something called GPS. While I do not understood what that meant, it was some form of positioning system, a system which we do not have and is impossible to be created on a short notice.

That only leaves tanks, and even then it is not without problems. A tank has a limited range, barely 300 kilometers at average, meaning a tank would barely reach the border from the portal before it becomes immobile. There are also the shells, for apparently they are not the same as ours, where you put gunpowder followed by a cannonball. Here they are one thing in a cylindrical shape and a tank can carry an average of 30 shells. This means that if we decide to purchase them we would need to purchase additionally support resources… complication after complication. Putting the support required aside, we still do not have people to operate them….

I find myself unable to focus on anything related to the discussion. My mind is preoccupied with though of what would happen when I finally meet Louise.

A few hours after the meeting, I was back in my hotel room. It was less than an hour before sunset when I received a call on these strange communication devised placed in every room. They told me that Louise was downstairs and she was requesting to be led to my room.

* * *

**Louise PoV**

As the elevator went higher and higher, I felt myself became increasingly more and more nervous._ 'Calm down, you are just going to talk, she is going to request you return, you will refuse, you will shout a little and you will leave.'_ I even had a whole 'speech' prepared, but no matter how much I hate her, she was still family and I cannot help but feel torn.

As the lift finally stopped and the door opened I started walking forward. At first with a confident, proud step, but as more and more I neared that dreaded room, the more I slowed, the more my steps became uncertain. I felt myself began to shake.

As I finally stood before the door I knocked two times.

I guess I was hoping that no one would be there. That there would be no 'come in'. When I first came to the hotel to speak, I was confident, proud of myself, not only of my recent achievement, but as a whole. I have changed. Gone was the snobbish Louise that relied on her blood heritage to get people to listen to her. Here I was someone.

And yet, as I stood before the door, I felt as if I was back in Halkegenia, as if I was still a child, and that beyond that door I will receive a punishment for something which I have not done right.

I finally heard the dreaded words. With a last attempt to put on an emotionless mask, I slowly pushed the door open.

Duchess Karin de la Valliere was sitting on a leather couch by the window, drinking tea. As soon as I entered her eyes focused on me. I can feel her gaze judging every part of me. From my growth in the two years, to the part school-part military uniform that I was still wearing. For a moment, as I met her gaze I was stunned and had to fight the reflex to bring my eyes to the ground._ 'you are strong, you are no longer a failure'_ I kept repeating in my head.

After I snapped out of my stupor I removed the cap on my head and placed it underneath my arm and steadily walked forward. When I was too steps from her I executed a small formal bow, traditional to Japan.

"Duchess" I spoke with a even voice. I was surprised that it did not came out as a stutter, for that was how nervous I was.

Instead of a greeting, all I received was a nod as she gestured for me to sit on the couch across from her. I saw that tea was already prepared for me, and from what I can see it was my favorite - Herbal with a spoonful of honey. _'So she wants to test me…'_I though as I took a seat and put my cap on the edge of the table.

"You've grown" were the first words she spoke after I entered the room… two years apart and the first thing she says is 'you've grown', but then again I did not know what I was expecting.

"I see your eyesight had not worsened with old age" she decided to test me, so why not return the favor. For a moment I can see that she was ready to go into 'watch who you are talking into' mode, but she restrained herself.

"How did you come to this world, Louise?" she said, trying to start a conversation, her eyes boring into my own from the rim of the teacup as she took a sip.

"I am sure you have received numerous reports of the events from two years ago, Duchess" I said slowly and evenly. I dared not address her as 'mother' for I might lose it and break down. Although not showing it on the outside, internally I was feeling a maelstrom of emotions. For years she was the one I looked up to, and after I came to this world and saw how a normal family works, and just how wrong and dysfunctional our family truly was. What is the point of a family if not for it's members to care and support one another.

"In private you can call me mother, Louise, after all we are family" she said evenly with her eyes closed.

"And in both private and public I would like to be addressed as Valliere-san." I said quickly. Almost too quickly. I can feel myself beginning to slip with every line that we share.

"Remember who you are talking to, _Valliere-san_"she said more sharply now."Surely you have not lost your manners in those two years, even in this land of commoners."

"Hmm. Is there something you actually want to talk about ,Duchess, or are were here so that you may mock me?"

"That is enough, Louise. I will not stand here and be talked back by a mere child." She said in a harsh voice, any semblance of feelings now gone from her eyes. "You always were a handful."

"Is that all that I ever was to you, _mother-dear. _An annoyance. A disgrace that is to be married of as soon as possible. You even engaged me to _that_ man. A man that is well over twenty years older than me."

"You will do your duty to the Valliere family or-"she began to say, or more like command before I cut her off.

"Or what? You will drag me back? I am a citizen of this country. This is my home." I nearly shouted, my temper coming into play. She was the feared Duchess de la Valliere, but here, on this world, she is no one. She has no authority here.

"Tristain is your home, little gi-"

"Tristain was never my home. What has it even given me? This world gave me more in 2 years then what Halkegenia ever could offer."

"And what can this world offer? Surely it cannot be something good, considering the lack of magic or nobility" she asked, not hiding the skepticism from her voice. Typical noble, looking down on commoners. To think that, at some point, I was hoping to become like her….

I try to calm myself, least I start shouting at her.

"Something that you can never understand. Companionship, caring, future which I can choose myself instead it been decided by someone else. It offered me people that do not judge me by where I come from but for who I am. I have friends, comrades here. What do I have back on Halkegenia? The only person that ever cared for me there was Cattleya. Only she was ever there for me!" I said with voice as calm as possible.

"We were all there for you, Louise. This is why we are family." She said, taking another sip of her tea.

How dare she say something like that. I felt myself snap inside.

"Family, you say…" I began in a whisper.

"Where were you two years ago…where were you when I stood all night up so that I might memorize every spell and theory." I spoke more audibly.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I BLED MY EYES OUT OVER THE BOOKS" I finally shouted with tears running down my face.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS INSULTED, DEGRADED, TREATED LIKE NOTHING" I was standing, looking down on her, shouting my hearth out. All the feelings repressed over the years coming out now.

"But I kept to your damned 'Rule of Steel'. Even when I was insulted I kept my head high for they were 'beneath a la Valliere'. Even though I could not cast a single spell, I kept trying and trying until I had to be send to the infirmary to be treated for the burns that I constantly suffered, for 'failure is not an option for a la Valliere'." I said, more calmly, my voice still trembling. "Where were you then?"

She was silent for what felt like minutes, me still standing, looking down on her with tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"Why…Why me. Why ? WHY?! WHY DID YOU INSIST ON DRILLING THAT BRIMIR-BE-DAMNED RULE OF STEEL INTO MY HEAD?!" I asked , no, demanded from her.

"Because… I saw myself in you." She began" I wanted you be strong, Independent. To be truly above the rest. A true La Valliere"

"Do NOT compare me to you. I am NOTHING like you. You saw how destructive those tanks are. If even one member from any crew was hurt, I would have immediately surrendered and rushed to help her. Would you have done something similar? I do not think so."

I turned away, no longer been able to bear looking at her. I walked to the window and looked over the city, trying to clear my mind. I originally intended to have a normal, somewhat civil, conversation, but those things she said… How dare she. How dare she stand there, spilling these nonsense so casually as if she was talking about the weather. This has to end soon, least I truly lose it.

"Be reasonable, Louise. You said this world gave you the chance to choose your own future. What future can you possibly have here?" she said, her tone still steady and cold. I can see her in the reflection of the window, her head still turned towards the couch I was sitting on, her eyes closed. She turned to me, or rather, to the reflection and what she said next basically came out as an order." You will come back with me. You will marry Wardes and you will be happy. He is a fine gentleman and a suitable husband."

"So that's it ,huh… You want me back not because you missed me or that you care for me."I said as evenly as possible. I finally turned to look at her, meeting her eyes.

" Is that all I ever was to you, a breeding stock for achieving better social position?" I shouted.

"Little, poor, magicless Louise. We should marry her off as soon as possible, lest she keeps on disgracing us." I finished in a mocking voice, trying my best to imitate her.

I can see her gaze hardening at the mocking I give her, but she kept silent. My eyes, no longer watery, bore straight into hers_. 'This has gone for long enough' _.

"If that would be all you ever wanted to say to me, _mother, _I have work to attend to."I said, walking to the door. I can feel her eyes following every step I take, still judging me.

"But know this!" I started, looking at her over my shoulder, just as I reached the door "I will never return to Halkegenia. I will never be controlled again by you. And I have no desire to ever see you again. The only people I can stand from our so called _family_ are Cattleya and perhaps Eleonore on good days."

I turned back to the door and opened it. As I was exiting, I stopped beneath the door frame, not turning, looking out of the room.

"Farewell, Duchess. I hope out paths do not cross again." And with that, I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Karin PoV**

I should not have said half the things that I did, but how do I show her that I care for her well-being. The worst thing is that everything that she said about the rule of steel is true. It dictated all my life, and now, I let it dictate my daughters lives.

In the end I could do nothing but look at her retreating form, knowing that I have already lost her. After she left I finally let my tears fall. Have I fallen so low that I cannot cry even in front of my own daughter.

I slowly stood up, taking the hat she left on the table. As I was looking at it, I walked slowly towards where Louise was standing not 2 minutes earlier, near the windows, looking at the setting sun.

As I stood there, clutching her hat to my hearth, I could only hope that one day, we would be able to talk like real mother and daughter… not like this.

**Never like this.**

* * *

******I would like to apologize for the terrible original chapter. The truth is i wrote the final part at like 3 AM, and needless to say it did not came out even remotely good. When I woke up the next morning and I looked clearly at the...thing I wrote I was shocked. Additionally my mind got confused with a story I read prior to writing the final part and they somehow mixed together. What came out was not the original idea i had for the reunion. **

******Do not get me wrong, I am still not entirely satisfied with how even the rewritten chapter came out, but when I take my terrible writing skills into account I feel that this is the best I can do at the moment.  
**

******Furthermore, Uena, sorry for mistaking your name pleaaaaaaaase don't kill me. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry.**

******Finally, this is my first FF and although I am surprised by it's popularity, I am still new to writing in general. It's natural that I will make many mistakes. So, please, be patient with me.**

**First i would like to apologize to any Japanese reader if i got their history incorrect. I have this memory that there was something like that (Japan swearing off war) after WWII, but I could not find it, but at the same time it provided such a good way to include GuP cast instead of sending the Japanese army.**

**So if I got it wrong or insulted you in any way**

**Gomenasai *bows***

**In case you got mixed up we have the original meeting the nobles came to earth for and Halkegenia's political situation explained ( if only partially). If you are more observant you will see how I plan to have Louise and the gang go into the Zero no Tsukaima world. And before you start flaming me like "They are schoolgirls and you are going to make them kill" just think how many people Saito and Louise killed during the battles, especially when Louise basically nuked the Albionian forces attacking Tristain. Some of you pointed out that she did not per say destroyed the ships, only the windstones. Even if that is the case, you still have a wooden ship falling from quite a high. There is no way everyone survived. I mean the nobles can levitate, yes , but the commoner crew can not and they do not have parachutes.  
**

**Furthermore i have the idea that when the gang finally goes to Halkegenia, some of the older, lighter tanks are to be replaced with newer, or more specifically for example AA tanks like ZSU-23-4 "Shilka", because they will be fighting an air navy and they will need something to bring it down. Nothing too new, of course, for a lot of the newer tank would be too high tech and will require actual military training or they will have systems dependent on things in our world (like GPS for example). If someone has any idea or preferences, or if he/she believes i should stick with the original tanks please leave a review.**

**Thank you for the views and reviews ( 1300 views whoooooo hoooooo /dance)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Arrival.  
**

**I do not own Zero no Tsukaima or Girls und Panzer.**

* * *

A week after the Tristainian nobility's arrival to Earth, we find the group returning through the portal in front of the academy of magic.

As Karin slowly moved away from the portal, she cast a final glance at it, thinking about what had happened, and above all, how was she going to explain it to her family. Thoughts and feelings were plaguing her. Sadness, pride, worry were but a few of the words that could describe her emotional state. While she was good at hiding her feelings, those around her were not.

Most of the nobles wore faces of relief, both from been back and the agreements that were reached with the government on the other side. But the princess, Henriettas face was different.

Yes, it had relief, some would even call it happiness, but it also held sadness. She had heard that the princess had met with _her,_ and that while there was no shouting, unlike her conversation, it would seem it was not a pleasant talk either.

On the path leading off the academy many carriages were assembled. From the royal one, pulled by unicorns and flanked by griffon knights, to the simpler ones of the lesser nobles, having no escort at all.

She slowly began heading to the one with the Valliere symbol on its side, her mind still in disarray at the notion of the conversation that will take place back at the manor.

As she got in and the carriage started moving, she began thinking of the way she would break the news. Perhaps it would be the spark of hope her family needed.

Cattleya's sickness has been getting worse, in leaps now, the biggest when she heard of Louise's apparent death. Eleonore became more protective of her remaining sister, her temper growing in time. Her husband, the duke, was more and more often away on bisuness, be it either the threat of Galia or Albion, he always found an excuse to be away.

But at the same time, it could rapture the family even more, with Louise no longer wanting to associate with anyone from Halkegenia in general, except for Cattleya.

Those heavy thoughts began taking their toll on Karin's mind and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

She awoke from the sudden stop of her carriage, looking outside only to see the sun setting over the horizon, her surroundings been that of the Valliere grounds.

Getting off from the carriage, she began walking towards the manor entrance, the staff greeting her with the usual 'Welcome back, milady'. Paying them no heed, she entered the main hall, where one of the maids notified her that her family had gathered for dinner and were waiting for her.

Moving at a fast, but composed pace, she entered the dinning hall, finding her family seated around a table. The duke, seated at the head of the table wore a hard face, but it can clearly be seen he was happy for the return of his wife. On one side of the table were seated both her daughters, Cattleya looking even paler than usual, yet smiling at her mother.

As Karin took her seat on the side of the table, opposite to her daughters and next to her husband, she spoke

"Leave us." She said, addressing the staff in the room. They began excusing themselves out, a wide arrangements of maids, butlers and guards.

After they were all alone, the pink-haired duchess leaned back into her chair and let of a heavy sign while closing her eyes. Yes, she was trying to loosen herself around her family, but even after two years, this was as much as she could.

"We have reached an agreement with the government on the other side." she began slowly.

"They are going to assist us, indirectly, by sending a tank battalion."

Her family looked at her weirdly. It was Eleonore that spoke first, her eyebrows raise in confusion.

"Mother, what do you mean indirectly and what is a tank?"

"Simply put, the country on the other side, after losing the last great war of their world, declared that it will never go to war again, or rather be the one to initiate the attack. As such they are going to send help from territories that can best be described as vassals. I still have trouble understanding what they exactly are but that is the simplest way they explained it." Karin said, her eyes remaining closed, her hands beneath the table playing with something.

"And a tank is a very destructive weapon. Simplest way to imagine it would be a heavily armored carriage that moves by itself and has a cannon mounted atop of it. " continued the duchess, finally opening her eyes.

"But that is not the problem. Those vassals are schools, each maintaining older versions of said tanks for sport and from time to time they have mock battles, each school having at lest two a year. As such they are very experienced, and yet they are still children. To top it all they are all female."

"Little girls playing war, what is this barbaric world, mother" nearly screamed Eleonore, in her usual loud voice.

"Now, now, please calm down, big sister Eleonore. Mother had not finished speaking yet." Said Cattleya, trying to pacify her short-tempered sister.

The duke, silent so far, turned to his wife and said:

"What is it, dear? You seem troubled."

"One of the commanders that will arrive…" she began, finally putting on the table what she was playing with beneath it. It was a black cap, its design unknown to the Vallieres"…it's her…It's Louise"

It was so quite, one can hear the people's hearth beats. Her family stood, starring at her, faces frozen in shock, tableware clattering to the floor, yet no one paying any heed to it.

The first to come out of his stupor was the duke.

"Karin, we all miss Louise, but believed that some girl from another world is her… perhaps you should retire for the day. I am sure you are tir-" before he could finish, he was sharply cut off from his wife.

"I know who I spoke to! How many petite, pink-haired girls with short temper going by the name of Louise Valliere are there?"

"You spoke with little Louise, mother?" asked Cattleya, tears running down her cheeks, yet a smile slowly forming on her face.

"If it was her, why is she not here now? " added Eleonore, her voice still her usual overly loud one, yet one can clearly detect the happiness within it.

Karin visibly flinched at the second question. She wondered for quite some time how to tell her family about the argument she had had with Louise, or rather, if she should tell them at all. In the end, she decided to tell them the truth. No more secrets from her family.

"Yes, I spoke with her…." She began " we had an argument." The others visibly widened their eyes at that. Little, meek Louise daring to argue with her mother.

"I wanted for her to return with me, which she refused." Both sisters gasped, while the duke narrowed his eyes.

"She said she has no future here. That she was a…Zero when she was in this world." Her family slightly lowered their heads, in the two years having learned of her nickname back in the academy.

"I tried to show her that even if she had no magic, she still has family here, and will make a family of her own, but by bringing her arranged marriage, things got worse. She had spent two years in that world, adopted their customs and understandings. There, arranged marriages are frowned upon, considered as barbaric and ancient practices. "

"In the end, she told me she hoped to never see me again, and that she may stand only Cattleya, for she was the only one that actually showed any feelings for her. She then exited the room angrily, slamming the door." Ended Karin, her eyes becoming glassy. She then picked up the cap she had placed on the table.

"This is hers. She forgot it in the room. It is the sign of her achievement, been the commander."

"When are they going to arrive here?" asked the duke slowly, unsure of his feelings. On one hand, his little girl was alive and well, and to top it all, a commander, just like her mother. On the other hand, she wanted nothing to do with her family.

"After dawn, in three days time the first will arrive. Louise will be with them. I am not sure the name of her group. Their names were too strange to remember." Another moment of silence descended upon the group, each one lost in his or her own thoughts.

"Mother, I want to be there." Suddenly said Cattleya, her face serious, eyes reddened from crying.

"Cattleya! You can't! In your condi-" began Eleonore before she was cut off by her younger sister.

"You heard what mother said" The pink-head said, her gentle voice filled with sadness "She would only speak to me."

Karin was unsure how to respond. What both her daughters said was the truth. While Louise had the desire to talk only to Cattleya, she was unsure if Cattleya can make the journey to the academy. Two years ago she would have been able, but now…..

She turned to the duke, only to find him deep in thought with his eyes closed.

"We are all going." He stated with an air of finality.

Karin closed her eyes again, as if there was something even worse than Louise's 'dislike' for her family.

"That will not be necessary" she began.

"It was decided that pairs of schools will use a selected noble's manor grounds as it's base of operation" the duchess continued at her husband's raised eyebrow.

"And Louise's school is designated for the Valliere grounds?" asked the duke, feeling where this conversation is heading.

"Yes. Considering both groups, around fifty machines will arrive here, both tanks and support vehicles. We have to prepare rooms for them all, both for the machines and the girls. From what I understood there is an average of 4 girls per tank."

"So…three days…" mussed the duke, looking out of the window.

No one touched dinner that night, each one lost in his or her own thoughts.

* * *

Louise slowly walked between the assembled tanks, her face blank.

She though about what had happened in the past week, from the meeting with her mother, to the offer from the government towards all sensha-do teams.

At first, it appeared simple enough and rather generous offer even. Aid the Tristanians in their upcoming war and you would receive entry and full scholarship into any university, an apartment in the center of Tokyo, or a place in the armed forces, on the same position as now.

Putting her personal problems aside, the implication of what they are going to do if they accepted was the problem. There is not a thing on Halkegenia that can stop tanks, not even the elves would be able. Yes, they might damage or even take out one or two, but in the end tanks have times greater range than any magic.

Add that to the fact that some of the older tanks of all schools have been generously replaced by the government with newer, still not modern, but post WWII and cold war ones. Most of the newer tanks were not even tanks but rather self-propelled anti-aircraft or self-propelled artillery.

'_We would be nothing but murderers'_ though the pink-haired commander.

Saunders and Oorai were going to be the first through the portal, the Tristainians insisting that they move to the other side as soon as possible.

As she moved, Louise saw the Saunders commander, Kay, inspecting one of their new T34 Calliope and the supply trucks that were to pass with them, caring fuel and munitions. As soon as the hyperactive blond spotted her pink-haired colleague, she ran up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Hey, hey Lu-chan, no need to look so down!" she said to the now stiffened girl in her arms.

Louise looked down before asking quietly.

"Are you ok with all this, Kay? Us, going there, becoming murderers.." the blond bimbo looked sadden before speaking.

"No, I am not, but I could not let my men…err, girls down. The benefits of us going are too great to ignore." She said, looking up smiling bitterly.

"Try not to think about it. It would probably be weeks before we see any combat." Kay said, giving Louise a smile before heading back to continue her inspection.

The petite commander put her heavy thoughts aside before focusing on her own inspection, or specifically her team's new vehicles and the four trucks- filled with both fuel and ammunitions.

Half her team's tanks were replaced, and in the short week she was not sure the squads were used to their new machines.

Duck and Mallard team's tanks were replaces with self-propelled anti-aircraft platforms – Soviet ZSU-23-4 and American M42 Duster respectively. Those would be useful, especially versus Albion's dragon knights.

Oorai's final newest addition was the Soviet self-propelled artillery 2S7 Pion which replaced Rabbit team's the artillery needing around 7 people and Rabbit team consisting of 6 it was the most logical choice. With the angle it can fire, Louise was certain it can shoot directly at flying ships.

The petite pink head finally began heading towards her own tank, the looming black form of her Tiger II casting a shadow over the rest of the assembled machines.

As she slowly climbed into the commander's hatch, she gave an order to the driver, already in her place.

"Chiyo-san, start it up" said the pink-head in a quite voice, putting her headphones on. As soon as the Panzer's engine roared to life, all other machine of Oorai, even the trucks, started their own engines.

With a final glance at her team, and after a roll call, she ordered.

"All tanks - forward"

As the tanks began moving, she caught a glance that Miho, who's Panzer IV was behind her, was giving her. After the government proposal, directed especially at her, she had no choice but to tell the girls the truth about her origin.

At first, they did not believe her, but after pointing out past _events_ and her similarity to a certain Tristanian, as well as her unique hair color, they had no choice but to believe her. And while it was a shock for most that Louise was from another world, in the end they declared that her past does not matter.

It did not take much for Miho to figure out from the way Louise spoke about her mother that the pink-head was not exactly on the best of terms with her.

What made matters worse is that it was decided that each school would go to a different part of the country and gather in case of an emergency. From the first group, Saunders are to go to the capital, while Oorai's base is to be the Valliere grounds.

'_Lu-chan's family'_ thought the younger Nishizumi. Miho took some comfort in the fact that Black Forest Peak, lead by her older sister, are to join them tomorrow on said grounds. If not something, Louise has earned the respect of the fearsome commander and she will give the pink-head a hand if something were to happen.

As the tanks formed into a column and finally entered the portal, the girls were stunned by the shift in scenery. Gone were the concrete streets of crowded Tokyo. Before them lay green fields, surrounded by dense forest with nothing but a castle behind the portal to show that there was human presence in this land.

Around the path, leading away from the portal and castle were gathered teenagers, from their identical clothing-students of some sort. They all stood in silence, starring at the humongous pieces of metal roaring out of the portal. Some were openly gaping, others were starring at them in slight fear, and there were those, looking at them as they were nothing.

After all of Oorai tanks and support vehicles were out of the portal, they 'parked' on one side of the road, waiting for all of Saunders's vehicles to come through. As soon as all of the first 'wave' were gathered on the Tristanian side, a nod passed between the pink and blond-haired commanders before Oorai's tanks began moving.

The Saunders vehicles would head directly to the capital as soon as Pravda's tanks arrived later that day, both groups having the same 'base' and the streets of Tokyo been too narrow to wait there.

As Louise's group steadily moved towards her family's home, she became more and more detached from reality, completely ignoring Saori's rambling about inaccurate maps and missing the worried glances Miho cast her way.

The petite commander was unsure how she would react to meeting her whole family. Just her mother was one thing, the rest- a totally different scenario.

Yes, her _mother_ would be there, as well as her bossy elder sister Eleonore, but there would also be her father and Cattleya. While her sick sister was always kind to her and easy to get along, she was unsure about her father. He did show affection to her openly, yet at the same time was determined to force her into marriage with a man over ten years older than her.

Before she knew it, her former home came into sight.

It still looked the same, a manor's rooftop poking out from behind a sturdy stone wall. The only difference was the flimsy wooden bridge was replaced with a stone one.

'_I guess that's an improvement. The wooden one would not have supported the tanks and it would have been troublesome to cross the river with the trucks' _though the pink-head, trying to distract herself from the impending meeting.

As soon as her King Tiger was halfway on the bridge, the doors began to open and her eyes fell on the figures assembled on the far end of the walkway.

On both sides of the main group were an arrangement of maids and butlers, starring in shock at the monstrosities approaching the manor. In front of them stood her family, each member with a different reaction.

Her father, the duke, stood at the head, his face a mixture of intimidation and relief. On his right stood his wife, and as soon as her eyes met Louise's, one could have felt the tension growing. The petite commander tore away her eyes from the starring contest and looked towards the last two members.

Her blond sister stood still, her face showing pure disbelief. On her left was probably the only person Louise wanted to meet on this world- Cattleya. Louise noted she looked much paler then she remembered, her hands covering her mouth and looking a second away from breaking down in tears.

As soon as all machine were into the walls, they parked on one side of the walkway and stopped their engines, seeing so sense to waist their fuel, for they would otherwise have to waste their reserve and wait for a delivery from Earth.

Louise slowly exited the commander's hatch of her panzer, it's imposing form parked mere meters away from her family, and began walking towards them, her intentions been to keep all contact strictly professional.

As soon as she was in conversational range, she heard a quivering voice ask a question so quietly, that if the tanks were still roaring, she would have missed it.

"I-is that y-you, l-li-little Louise?" before she could turn towards the source, she was enveloped in an unyielding hug from her pink-haired sister.

* * *

**Yes, I did not give them WWII machines because it makes no sense to do so. And besides, early to middle cold war ones are like the perfect middle ground-more advanced then WWII ones, yet not advanced enough to require months of special training.**

**I may have rushed the plot a little bit, but that's about as good as I can do considering my lame writing skills.**

**As always construction, grammar or story mistake reviews are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
